


A Game For Three

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: PolyShipWeek [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Smut, polyshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a moment that Eggsy thinks he'll manage it- but that was before Harry decided to cup him gently, barely grazing his trousers with his palm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game For Three

**Author's Note:**

> Part of PolyShipWeek, today's theme is NSFW
> 
> This is my FIRST actual attempt at smut, so please be kind? I probably should have tried something simpler but I wanted to do this whole event.
> 
> So, yeah... Surprise?

          There's a moment that Eggsy thinks he'll manage it- but that was before Harry decided to cup him gently, barely grazing his trousers with his palm. Eggsy quietly moans at the minuscule point of contact, unconsciously shifting to try and get some sort of pressure, some kind of _friction_ , to no avail.

  
          'I win,' Harry chuckles in his ear, dark and gravelly with arousal. He pulls off Eggsy's glasses, where Merlin is still squawking indignantly, and tosses them to the wayside uncaringly. 'And you were _so close_ , too.' He drags a finger lightly down the side of Eggsy's neck, revelling in the gooseflesh left in its wake.

  
          Eggsy can't think straight. Harry's been torturing him for what seems like hours, ever since Merlin'd pinged his specs, a finger raised teasingly to his lips before he'd brought them down on Eggsy's throat.  
  
  
          The game itself was pretty simple- and the three of them had played it in all combinations: see how long one could feel the other up while the third was on the line (phone or specs) and see how long it took them to catch on.  
  
  
          Eggsy had yet to win this game- and it seemed that victory was once again out of reach. But the consolation prize wasn't too shabby.  
  
  
          Eggsy allowed his head to fall back onto Harry's shoulder, eyes closed and mouth gaping in a silent moan, one hand pulling at Harry's hair where it tickles his jaw. Teeth set into Eggsy's earlobe, hands tracing from his collarbones to the v of his hips so lightly Eggsy swears he's imagining it, and he loses the ability to think.

  
          There's nothing but sensation, the warm weight at his back and the startling coolness of the air on his overheated skin.  
  
  
          'Oh, _fuck_.' There's a warm, wet, heat on his prick and an insistent pressure on his buttocks and that meant Merlin was home- and in a mood. His hands are a deceptively soft contrast to Harry's callused ones, and as they grip the base of his prick Eggsy is incredibly grateful for that- he'd have been off like a shot otherwise. Merlin chuckles, vibrations almost too much, and Harry sucks a dark mark to the back of his neck while smothering a smile.  
  
  
          Harry's fingers trail their way up his chest, trace the line of his jaw before caressing his cheek. Eggsy turns his head, blindly seeking them, eager to try and break Harry's near infrangible composure- sucks them in greedily and runs his tongue between them. Behind him Harry hisses, his other hand tightening on his hip so hard it'll surely leave marks.

 __  
Perfect  
  
  
          Merlin chuckles again, pulling off for a moment (Eggsy whines at the loss) to smirk at Harry before returning to Eggsy's prick with single-minded focus. Harry, in retaliation, places his hand on Merlin's head, completely controlling his pace. Merlin glares up at him, which is a bit difficult for Harry to take seriously when one has a cock in their mouth, so he buries his head in the crook of Eggsy's shoulder, rutting up into the crease of Eggsy's arse just enough to take the edge off.  
  
  
          They have all night, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
